


Make Me Feel Like I Belong to You

by brissajd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: Jungwoo has a request that Jaehyun cannot pass up.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Make Me Feel Like I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg...I’ve had this idea since like August? And then I just got in a stump for a few months so this is my first time writing since my last jaewoo fic. I hope you enjoy, it would’ve been longer but it kinda just happened.
> 
> No beta so I apologize for any mistakes, lmk what you think (〃ω〃)
> 
> Title from I’ve Been Let Down by Mazzy Star

It’s not something they talk about often, usually discovering what kinks and interests they have for sex while they’re actually doing it. So it comes as a surprise to Jaehyun when Jungwoo tells him what he wants the morning after their last filming for resonance.

“I want you to fuck me while I’m asleep.” Jungwoo says casually during breakfast. They’re alone in the dorm today but Jaehyun is still shocked at the bold words that he almost chokes on his coffee. He looks up at Jungwoo, innocent eyes boring into his own.

“Um, have you always wanted this?” Is the first thing he asks. Sure they’ve experimented here and there, it keeps their relationship and sex life interesting but something like this, seems a little off for Jungwoo. Jaehyun thought they knew everything about each other, including what they like and don’t like in bed. He’s definitely not against it, just a little curious.

“Yes.” He’s silent for a bit. “One time, I walked in on you taking a nap. You weren’t wearing a shirt and your sweatpants were low on your hip. It turned me on so much seeing you like that, I really wanted to suck you off right then and there, but it didn’t seem right. Then I started thinking about how much I’d like it if it was me, asleep and not knowing that you did something to me until I woke up.”

He’s looking down and poking at the scrambled eggs on his plate. Jaehyun is staring at him, eyes open and mouth agape. He’s surprised to hear this while also feeling a little stir in his belly. The thought of Jungwoo trusting him with his body that way. He can understand Jungwoo’s want but also his fear of saying it out loud. Jaehyun doesn’t want Jungwoo to feel more awkward so he quickly composes himself and speaks up.

“I can do that. Are you sure?” He says. Jungwoo instantly looks up, eyes bright looking directly at Jaehyun.

“Yes, I really want it, but—don’t tell me when. Just know that I’m ready for whenever.” He smiles at Jaehyun before getting up and taking his dishes to the sink. Jaehyun is left alone at the table, letting what just happened settle in his brain before he finally gets up and starts washing the dishes. It doesn’t leave his mind for the rest of the day.

—

They never bring it up again since that morning. Jungwoo’s been busy doing promotional activities for Work It and Jaehyun is busy filming for his drama. They spend their nights together in their room but they haven’t had the time to do anything else.

Jaehyun’s been having late night filming sessions and coming home after eleven lately. He usually just washes up and heads to bed with Jungwoo, not thinking much about anything. He’ll be honest, the request that Jungwoo had asked of him hadn’t crossed his mind, until one night he gets to the dorm close to twelve. They had recorded something for an end of year show before Jaehyun was ushered off to do more filming. Jungwoo must have been really tired because he finds him in deep sleep when he gets home.

Jungwoo’s words about wanting to be fucked flash in Jaehyun’s mind when he sees that Jungwoo’s only wearing a large t-shirt and briefs. The shirt is pushed up and his briefs are riding up so that a sliver of Jungwoo’s cheek is peeking out from them. A shiver runs through Jaehyun. He takes off his coat and sets it on his desk chair, not even bothering to change as he heads over to their bed. He hovers over Jungwoo for a good minute, admiring the silhouette of his boyfriend’s body. He slowly lays next to him, making sure to be quiet to not wake him. He settles behind him, crotch lined up to Jungwoo’s ass and wraps his arm around his waist.

Jaehyun lays like this for a minute, debating whether he should go through with this or not. He reminds himself that this was Jungwoo’s idea, despite going along with it, it’s what he wants and well, who is Jaehyun to deny his boyfriend?

He blows on his neck to see if he reacts. Nothing.

He continues by kissing his neck, lips brushing Jungwoo’s soft skin before leaving light pecks. He moves a little forward, bringing his hand under Jungwoo’s shirt to rub his tummy. He begins to lick his ear, kissing and sucking the lobe as he runs his hand up and down his abdomen, feeling Jungwoo’s abs under his fingers. It’s something Jaehyun loves about him, loves to feel the hardness of his abs and the contrast of the soft skin of his sides. Jaehyun slowly moves his hand down, palming Jungwoo through his briefs. He does this for a while, rubbing his dick while simultaneously grinding against his ass. Jaehyun’s starting to get hard and he’s sure Jungwoo feels it, hearing him let out huffs and little moans.

Jaehyun takes his dick out of his pants. He doesn’t bother to take them off, just unbuckles his belt and pushes them down a bit. He starts rubbing his hard cock on Jungwoo’s clothed ass. The feeling of Jungwoo’s abs under his touch and the friction on his cock is enough to get him to start leaking. He finally decided to pull Jungwoo’s briefs down, just enough to get access to his ass and thighs. Jaehyun lowers his body and uses his precum to slick himself, sliding it slowly into Jungwoo’s thighs.

The tightness feels so good it makes him moan but he tries to hold it. He grabs Jungwoo’s cock as he begins to fuck into his thighs, stroking it faster to match up with his thrusts. Suddenly, Jungwoo stirs and places a hand on top of Jaehyun’s, this causes him to slow down, careful not to wake him. He stops thrusting and focuses instead on kissing his neck and slowly stroking Jungwoo’s dick. Jungwoo’s eyes are lidded now, half awake and cheeks flushed as he helps Jaehyun stroke his own dick. He hears Jaehyun whisper.

“Look at how filthy you are. Taking all of my dick even asleep, letting me fuck your thighs. What if this was someone else, hm? Would you still enjoy it? What if someone else had found you like this, ass out begging for someone to come fuck you like the slut you are.”

Jungwoo is more awake now, moans as Jaehyun continues to whisper filthy words into his ear.

“Fuck me” is all he says. He pushes back against Jaehyun’s cock, asking for more.

Jaehyun slides out of his thighs and quickly reaches for their nightstand to get lube. As he does this Jungwoo turns to him, makes himself comfortable and gets on his stomach.

“Hurry, give me, I can stretch myself.” Jungwoo is so eager, Jaehyun obliges and lays next to him, touching Jungwoo’s thighs that are sticky with precum. He rubs the white liquid around, moving it close to his hole as Jungwoo lubes his fingers up. Jungwoo pushes Jaehyun’s hand away and arches back to insert a finger into himself. Jaehyun giggles and instead takes his pants and underwear off.

The room is now filled with the squelch of Jungwoo’s fingers going in and out of his ass and the tiny moans he’s emitting as he does so.

“I’m ready, fuck me please.” he says.

“Okay baby, stay like this I wanna see my cock sliding into you.” Jaehyun is speaking so softly Jungwoo can barely hear him. He moans as he flops back onto the bed, pulling his t-shirt all the way up and wrapping it around his waist. Jaehyun is in awe of Jungwoo’s body, staring at the way his thin waist curves into his cute ass, faintly red from Jaehyun’s pants rubbing against him. Jaehyun settles on top of him, resting his legs on either side of Jungwoo. He uses both his hands to spread Jungwoo’s cheeks and stares at the glistening hole, puckered and ready to take his whole cock.

“Hurryyy” Jungwoo whines.

“Sorry baby, you’re so beautiful” Jaehyun slicks up his cock with some lube and uses one hand to guide it into Jungwoo’s hole while the other holds him open. The sight of his thick cock sliding into Jungwoo’s hole is enough to drive him crazy. He pushes all the way in till his whole girth is inside of Jungwoo. He’s so tight despite the prep, Jungwoo letting out a groan as he feels Jaehyun start to move.

“Fuck Jungwoo, your ass looks so good with my cock inside.” Jaehyun moans out.

“Mmm, c’mon, fuck me faster baby.” Jungwoo says as he pushes back onto him. Jaehyun does as he’s told, starts to pick up speed, hypnotized by the way his cock slides in and out of Jungwoo’s hole. He’s so into it he doesn’t realize he’s holding Jungwoo’s waist hard, fucking into him and grabbing so roughly he’s leaving red marks. Jungwoo doesn’t seem to mind as he lets himself be used, moaning every time Jaehyun fucks into him. His cock is sliding against the bed sheets, bringing extra pleasure while Jaehyun is hitting his prostate. Jaehyun is getting close and he tries to go faster to reach his release, falling on top of Jungwoo and kissing his back and shoulder.

“I’m gonna cum baby, I’m gonna fill you all up.” Jaehyun groans.

“Please please, I want your cum Jaehyunie, please cum inside me.” Jungwoo’s whines are music to his ears and he doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches his climax and slows as he cums inside Jungwoo’s asshole.

He turns Jungwoo over on his back and lifts his legs to see the cum oozing out of his hole. Jungwoo’s cock red from the friction of the sheets and his face flushed and sweaty.

“Let me help you cum.” Jaehyun says as he gets down in front of Jungwoo’s cock and starts to suck. He takes the head into his mouth and bobs up and down, using one hand to stroke the rest of him. He uses his other to collect the cum falling out of Jungwoo’s ass and pushes it back inside of him. Jungwoo yells out from the sensitivity, his abused hole being fucked even more while his cock is being sucked is enough to get him over the edge. Spilling hot white into Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun swallows every last drop.

He slides his fingers out of Jungwoo’s asshole, sucking the remaining cum off of them.  
He looks at Jungwoo, bangs stuck to his forehead, cheeks pink and eyes lidded. He smiles and hovers over him, leaning down to finally kiss him. They make out for a few seconds until Jungwoo starts to feel uncomfortable with the cum in his ass, slowly pushing Jaehyun away.

“Did you like that?” Jaehyun asks as he lays next to him. Jungwoo sitting up and jumping over him to get off the bed and towards the bathroom.

He turns back to Jaehyun, naked body on full display and Jaehyun would be lying if he said the sight of Jungwoo like that didn’t make his dick twitch.

“Mm...I did ask you to fuck me while I’m asleep, ya know. I’m sure next time you’ll do better.” he smirks as he goes into the bathroom, closing the door before Jaehyun can get a word out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
